


Like Mariah

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows it may seem as innocent as it is-watching Harry humming-but he's naked and his lips are really pink, and as much as Liam would like to tell Harry about wearing clothes at home to prevent a cold he doesn't give a damn as he walks towards Harry and kisses him pushing him against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mariah

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth Harmony inspired this, the title is from them. I don't have any other excuse...

_*you set my heart on fire/ when you touch my body/ got me singing like Mariah*_

“Uhm?”

“Eh?”

“What?”

_*tururu tururu/singing like Mariah*_

“You’re naked-- again” Liam hums looking at Harry standing in front of the mirror.

The music is still blaring when Harry turns to Liam with a smile and side steps to match the _tururu tururu singing like Mariah_ , his dick dangling like a pendulum when he steps to the right and the left, his arms swinging accordingly.

“I know” Harry grins and Liam shakes his head “I missed you” Harry says adorably

Liam shakes his head again and takes in the tanned skin of Harry’s in front of him, he follows the v-line and maps with his eyes the leaves inkings on Harry’s skin.

Liam’s been meeting with producers in LA for the past week and resisting the urge to take a jet and come home to stop Harry from sending him nude shots of him holding his cock and others Liam used for his personal relief- if he could consider them as he did. As if Liam doesn’t see enough of Harry’s nudity; he enjoys it though, he really does.

“Me too” Liam sets the keys on the counter by the door and closes it behind him with a quiet click "How long have you been standing here naked?" Liam tries to stop looking for a second even though he knows he can; Liam could do more than looking, really. But, he thinks he needs to recalculate the resemblance of the Harry that was sending him nude pictures to the one in front of him.

"Uhm, didn't know when you'd be coming..." Harry waggles his brows and holds the stereo command in his hands to set the song on replay. The 'tururu tururu' starts again and Liam doesn't knows why, but he feels as if just does syllables sang in harmony resonate in his ears like an invitation. “Showered in the mean time, ergo, the inviting droplets of water scurrying down my body" Harry continues intentionally skimming a hand down his chest.

Liam stays put and watches Harry for a moment more before taking his jacket off; he really thought Harry was going to visit his mum when he stepped in and didn't hear a sound, he really thought he'd have to pick Harry up from his mum, go through the exaggerated grins of Gemma and the stupid innuendos Harry would joke about with her in front of Anne.

“You’re good” Liam compliments as Harry bows his head in appreciation, his hair is tied in loose bun and lock of hair slip off the band when he shakes his head

"Nice" Liam unbuttons the plaid watching Harry in the eyes while he hums tururu under the pre-chorus.

Liam knows it may seem as innocent as it is-watching Harry humming-but he's naked and his lips are really pink, and as much as Liam would like to tell Harry about wearing clothes at home to prevent a cold he doesn't give a damn as he walks towards Harry and kisses him pushing him against the wall. Harry's hot against Liam's skin, Liam's missed Harry's hands that are now slinging down his chest and are unbuttoning the rest of the plaid.

"You came prepared as well, I see Liam" Harry hums appreciatively when he finds Liam’s not wearing anything underneath the plaid.

"With you I reckon it'd be seen as wise" Harry chuckles at Liam's words lowering himself to his knees and smiling while with practiced flicks he works the button and zipper of Liam’s jeans off and with them his underwear

“Tyga raps like shit, I can’t believe they included him in this song” Liam swallows looking down at Harry with a frown, his vision is a bit hazy

“Really Liam, I’m about to give you a welcome home blowjob, focus” Harry rolls his eyes taking Liam’s dick out and giving it a quick stroke and Liam breaths in watching as his cock swells in Harry’s hand, he admits there are so many things Harry does that turn him on.

“I’d really love to fuck you instead” Liam murmurs while Harry strokes him leisurely

“I think I love this song” Harry looks up when Liam pushes his fingers through Harry’s hair

“ _When you touch my body got me singing like Mariah_ ” Liam sings and laughs.

Well, Harry’s naked already, Liam shrugs happily and takes Harry’s dick in his hand

“ _Singing like Mariah_ ” Harry laughs

_*tururu tururu dah*_

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe, okay. I'm obviously projecting on Liam not liking Tyga, I don't like Tyga. BUT, LIRRY.


End file.
